1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a wiring structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device has been highly integrated, a distance between wirings, such as bit lines, may decrease, and thus a parasitic capacitance between the wirings may increase. Thus, a wiring structure having a relatively low parasitic capacitance may be needed.